


Piano Notes

by Amoridere



Series: Through Thick and Thin [3]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Bittersweet, Bookends, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Ill Girl, Piano, Soap Opera Diseases, Tearjerker, surgeries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel to "Through Thick and Thin", where it concerns an ill Satsuki, who calls Ryuuko to be by her side specifically, for reasons she doesn't elaborate, however, she doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage I

My sister has always been know to have been tough. Of course, she also took whatever life had to throw at her. She's what Mako called a diamond, unbreakable, so, it would make sense why she wouldn't be afraid what was going now. No, she wasn't, I don't recall her being afraid, then again, she is stoic, not outwardly showing emotions. Whatever pain, while she didn't say it, she was in or whatever fear she felt, she came to me for comfort. It was the silent kind of comfort she wanted. In some way, I always knew what she wanted and always knew how to help her.

However, there did come a time where I didn't know how to help, yet she called for me specifically. I didn't know why and no one would tell me why. They didn't have to tell me why for me to know something was wrong. What was wrong, I didn't know but I knew something was wrong.

It was a sunny day when I came to her house. Her door was unlocked, although there was a note telling me close and lock it once I came in. I found her, with the curtains open, letting the sun in, playing the piano. She wanted me to be at ease, so she could tell me her bad news.

Her bad news was that she needed a few surgeries, yet, she never told me why, however, she said, "Don't worry, little sister, I'll be alright."


	2. Stage II

After I made arrangements to stay with her, I noticed that she seemed to be more tired than usual, except when she played the piano. However, this time was a little different when she played. She told me to repeat what she did and I wasn't really sure how, yet, she encouraged me to do what she did. My notes were clumsy at best but she smiled, reassuring me that I'd get the hang of it eventually. Why she was trying to teach me how to play the piano was something that, at the time, I didn't understand but I resolved to learn because it made her happy.

It became routine. She would begin lessons in the late afternoon and we'd practice for roughly about a few hours. Sometimes, we'd try again after dinner. My notes became less clumsy but they would not be as beautiful as hers. Nevertheless, she turned those lessons into bonding sessions, resolving to spend more and more time with me before her surgeries. While I didn't say it, I knew there was a chance that whatever she had those surgeries might not fix it and she might not make it. In which case, she wanted her last memories to be with me, her sister, the only family that she's had left.

With that bit of knowledge, I made the resolve to learn how to play the piano, even if she wouldn't live to sit beside me as I play it. It made her happy in what could be her final days with me, so it was fitting that I'd make it my resolve to learn how to play the piano before her surgeries. Somehow, she sensed this and sort of eased off a little, yet our lessons never stopped, even as she grew a more tired.

 


	3. Stage III

I don't remember how many lessons she had given me in that span of time but I do remember one afternoon we were supposed to practice. Instead of at the piano, I found her in bed, with the shades partially opened. On her nightstand was two bottles of pills and an empty cup. She looked as though she was asleep but she wasn't, actually, she just simply had her eyes closed. When she noticed me in the room, she opened her eyes briefly, and said, "Oh, Ryuuko, I'm really sorry but we can't do our lessons today."

That was okay, after all, she had much more important things to worry about. In all honesty, I simply thought to sit with her. It was the least I could do, after all, I didn't know what more I could do. It was just quiet and the hours passed, as the tweeting birds faded, making way for crickets, and after the sun had gone down. She fought sleep for a bit before taking her arm and throwing it around me. She had pulled me into a hug. I think she may have whispered something but I couldn't have been sure. If she did, then I could have only wondered as to what she would whisper.

After that, our piano lessons became a bit more sporadic, as she grew weaker and more tired. Eventually, they stopped when, on the last one, she told me, "Imouto-chan, I will be hospitalized tommarrow." That tommarrow passed and the memory of that day is blurry. Most of what I do remember is that her bags were packed and that she was checked in, leaving behind a note, stating where she was and to come visit her (also to feed the cat, which is weird 'cause she doesn't have cat).

Having stayed in hospitals before, I never did like how depressing the rooms looked. Interestingly, Satsuki's room didn't look depressing, no, it looked the opposite. She had decorated it nicely, with a lily in a flowerpot, origami cranes hanging, a blanket and pillow from home, and photos. In Satsuki's own weird crazy as hell logic, it was to boost our morale, however, I knew she wouldn't admit that it was so she could die with memories of home.

We sat and talked for awhile, even after visiting hours had ended. As the nurses were ushering me out, she told me that her first surgery was going to be in a couple of days. I fought back tears as I went home. My resolve to play the piano became stronger. It was a split-second choice I made

I had channeled her energy there with me as I practiced, listening to the memory of her play the piano. It seemed as though my notes matched hers and I found tears welling up in my eyes. Quietly, I begged her not to leave me. 


	4. Stage IV

I had practiced the piano endlessly, really. Of course, in my determination, I didn't realize I was neglecting someone. I hadn't visited her in all that time I practiced, let alone took care of myself. I had been practicing the piano, forgetting about the one who took the time out, despite being sick, on medications, and pending surgery, to teach me how to play. I had been practicing for so long until I heard her voice say, _"Ryuuko..."_

The fact that her voice said my real name woke me up, brought me back to reality. She hardly ever calls me by my real name, so for me to hear her voice say my name convinced me to pull myself together and go see her. In all honesty, I was afraid to visit her, as for all I knew I betrayed her, yet, to some extent, I was hopeful, as maybe she'd understand. The walk to the hospital was a rather lonesome trip and the hospital I had visited some time before made me feel small.

I made my way to her room, each step labored and slow. I had stood by the doorway awhile before going in. It was quiet and the shades were cracked. Whatever she had reached critical, so she was connected to breathing tubes, a heart monitor, and IVs. She was sleeping or so I thought, as I couldn't tell. Even though everything felt and looked cold and gray, her room didn't, actually, it looked a bit sunny and felt warm.

Trying not wake her, I slipped off my shoes and climbed in bed next to her, sitting with her once again. She seemed not to notice at first and, as far as I knew, she didn't, until I found her arms wrapping around me. For a split second, I noticed her smile. She didn't care about the fact that I haven't visited her in awhile. She was just happy to see me, right then and there, before her surgery, during her illness, either of which she knew she might not survive. She just wanted to see me one last time and, apparently, I couldn't have come at a better time, as the next day, in late afternoon, she was going into surgery before being transferred to a different facility for the next two, once she recovered. Unfortunately, during her recovery for the other two surgeries wouldn't allow her visitors.

I felt myself crying, yet, she held me close, holding me as tight as she could with her weakened arms. As she held me, I could feel her anguish. Even now, as I sat crying into her shoulder, she wanted to give me support anyway. With tired, heavy, raspy breaths, she hummed a song I asked her to play, _"Baby Mine"_. Of course, she also did sing that to me and probably wanted to but her breathing didn't allow it.

Visiting hours were drawing to a close, however, an exception was made. It was a small one but it made a big difference as it gave me a chance to say what I wanted to say. "I don't want you to go," I said, "and leave me all alone. You're the only sister I have and I kinda feel like a barely know you. I love you, I really do. Please, please, please don't leave me, Nee-chan." I was pleading and she held me until her arms got tired and, even then, she didn't stop holding me until she had no choice. Even though she was too tired to speak, it didn't stop her from saying she understood. She gathered enough of her strength to run her fingers through my hair, as I got up.

For a split second, I noticed that she was crying, too. She hated the thought of leaving me alone and having my life continue without her. She was crying over what was stolen from us. Nature, fate, ambitions, and life fibers stole a chance for us to have two loving parents, us growing up together, and living a relatively normal life, until recently. Of course, she's had more than that taken from her and so much that she'd never get back. Knowing that and how much we've lost, she wanted no more than to leave me with her memories.

The next day, I went straight to the piano and proceeded to play. It was a melody that didn't have sheet music, no, actually, it was just something I had strung together, dubbing it "Satsuki's Lullaby". It made sense to call it a lullaby, as it sounded like one and calling it a requiem sounded too depressing. I was determined, determined to make her happy. As I played, it seems that I had called her a memory imprint of her back to play alongside me.

I don't know how long I was playing, as I woke up in bed the next morning. Apparently, before going into surgery, Satsuki asked Mako and the Elite Four to look after me for awhile. I suppose she was right for that, after all, she did dread the thought of me being left alone. I didn't protest, as now was a time for what she wanted and, as far as I knew, it was best that she leave this world happy and at peace.

I wasn't always a sociable person but I didn't feel like talkin' to anybody. I just wanted to spend my time playing the piano but they weren't having that and made me spend time with them. In all honesty, I enjoyed it but that enjoyment was bittersweet. It just wasn't the same without Sats. They knew but they wanted to comfort me anyway, especially Mako. Mako would let me play the piano but she was insistent I'd get out of the house.

I had almost forgot that Mako liked to talk. We didn't talk about much and Sats and her illness was a touchy subject. So far, she avoided saying anything about her until she asked, "You miss her, don't you?" I was shocked and kinda didn't wanna answer but then she goes and asks it again. _The hell?_ I couldn't duck it, so I answered, "Yes, I do."

"Oh, okay, is that why you've been playing the piano all this time?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, before she was put in the hospital, she was teaching me how to play the piano."

"Oh."

"You see, it wasn't about her teaching me, it's just that she wanted to spend so much time with me before she passes. I don't know how she's doing now because she's in a different facility and they won't have visitors."

"Hmm, okay, I think I wanna show you something."

I didn't know what she could have been driving at until she brought me to the beach, or, rather, Honno Bay. "Sometimes, people need a place to cry and, in this case, I brought you here so you could cry and get it out." she said. I wanted to ask why, but I knew. This place was where we met, found out we were sisters, and saved the world, so, it made sense.

Tears bubbled over and Mako had her hand on my shoulder. "I don't want her to go....I just don't want her to go." I said. By that point, I was screaming, screaming about what I didn't want. I didn't want her to go and I wanted her to stay. Like an angry toddler, I screamed and protested, rivers of tears falling down my face. I kept at it until I was on my knees and had Mako holding me in her arms. "See? You can't keep ducking this forever. You have to deal with it and Satsuki would have wanted that but it doesn't mean you're alone."

We came home later and she brought me to the piano, saying, "Remember what she taught you." I tapped out a few notes and then moving on to play a little melody I composed. I must have been playing a concert, as I had an audience. I played until my fingers went stiff and Mako had to massage them. I was put to bed soon after.

It had been awhile since that day. I don't know how long it had been. By that point, the Elite Four had went home and only Mako and me remained. The days went by fast and, eventually, Mako went home, too. The house was just quiet. I hadn't played the piano since that day but that didn't stop me from waiting for her to come home.

After awhile of the house being quiet, I woke up to the sound of piano. At first, I thought it was my memories playing tricks on me but I was curious. I walked down the stairs and into the piano room. I couldn't be believe it and I had to rub my eyes, twice, to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. I wasn't seeing things.

I was seeing her play the piano. Fine black hair, pale blue dress, delicate hands, and tall height. Most of everything was the same but some things about her was different, like how she had an oxygen tank, a walker, and was wearing a hospital band. "Sats?" I asked, to which she stopped playing and turned around.

_"Yes, Imouto, it's me."_


End file.
